Predator and Prey
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: A man hunts to remedy his need. While on the look out for a victim, he becomes prey for another type of hunter in the process. The hunter has just become the hunted. POV from one of Abby's victims. One Shot


****Ok, so this was yet another idea floating around in my head so I wanted to try it out while I fix up my current story. Nothing serious but I still wanted to post it. Enjoy!****

* * *

><p><em>She was beautiful and dangerous at the same time. I have to admit she wasn't like the other girls. I never doubted my plan would ever backfire even when I was in a situation that could only be described as a nightmare. I assumed my plan would go smoothly like it always does. Capture the girl, take her home, and have my way with her. It went on like that without a hitch for every woman, young women, and little girl I ever laid my hands on. That is, until I put my plan into action with this latest girl I was interested in and ended up becoming the prey instead of the predator…<em>

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me through the dreary city I called home. It once was a place of easy money and fun but now it was a dark nightmare that had become real. After what seemed like hours of adrenaline-pumped running, I stopped to catch my breath but kept moving at a fast walk. My legs ached and stung with fatigue but I kept up the steady power walk. I panted and looked around constantly for her; that demon I had mistaken as a defenseless little girl. The child that was something else entirely was right behind me when I turned the corner but now she was gone. I didn't know where she was; it made me uneasy. The paranoia that was coursing through my veins like ice seemed to freeze the sweat on my skin combined with the night air that blew past me. I didn't know where I was going but I had to keep moving.

My fast pace abruptly ended as I walked straight into a pole. I had been paying more attention to being jumped than what was in front of me. The impact sent me tumbling to the ground. I shot up, regained my senses, and looked around. When the area was clear, I looked at my surroundings with more detail. I had almost walked into the street so I backed up into the alley. It was a miracle I didn't run into anything else or kept going and get run over. The only thing going through my mind was the incident hours before this deadly cat and mouse game. I had seen her again, walking quietly through the park with her head down and her hood up. Her bare feet didn't make a sound against the pavement. I wouldn't have known she was there if she hadn't walked by my relaxation spot. I just drank and had fun with a woman I successfully persuaded into my apartment not too long ago so I was feeling great.

Once I saw her I knew I had to have her too. I walked over and tried sweet talking her. Unlike the other girls I've gotten a rise out of and raped, she didn't react at all. Her silence oddly gave me the chills. She wouldn't look at me so I reached out to lift her head. The action made her hood fall back to reveal her face. What followed was a deadly growl and eyes that almost locked me in place. It sent shudders down my spine to see the once quiet and flawless girl turn into a monster with sharp, deadly, teeth. The only thing I could do was run. I bolted from the park we were in and ran for hours on end with no knowledge of when I was going to stop or where I was headed. This was how I came to be here; in this alley where the shadows betrayed my mind. I knew she had to be somewhere in the area because I felt those piercing cold eyes on me.

At one point I wished for the end to come soon whether I died or not. The torment of anxiety was too much for me to bear. I slowed down to a crawl and leaned against a dumpster. I was officially worn out to the last of my strength and I had enough. I was expecting a fight, but not one at this level. I was so fucking scared I was almost immediately sober. All of them fought but I always won. I always got what I wanted. I sat there terrified and still trying to grasp the crazy situation I was in. I think I dosed off after a while but woke up when I heard a small sound that sent me back into a panic. Whatever woke me up was still around so I strained my ears to listen the best I could. Not a sound could be heard but I stayed tense. Nothing out of the ordinary caught my attention until a bag suddenly floated down from the open dumpster behind me.

It caught my attention so I had no time to wonder what was happening nor was I ready for what came next. A searing hot pain attacked my side and I screamed in agony. I jumped from my resting spot, stumbled, and was knocked down by a small but strong body. She held me down firmly with a small hand at my neck; immediately restricting my body from movement and denying me the ability to breathe. I tried to fight but I was no match and I was already tired and now wounded. I didn't know how badly I was injured until I smelled the metallic scent of blood, my blood. I was released so I scrambled desperately to my feet to put some distance between us. I leaned against a wall on my left side and felt my other side with a trembling hand. My right side sported four gigantic gashes that went from my shoulder blade around to the front of my waist.

My shirt hung in tatters and I refused to think what my skin looked like. She easily tore me open with no effort. Tears welled in my eyes against my will as the pain spread relentlessly through my body. I heard a soft sound but I couldn't place it through the pain. Once I did understand, I wish I hadn't. It was the sound of laughter; childish yet eerily triumphant. It was soft, quiet, and cruel with a hint of scorn. My stomach churned and I slowly looked into her merciless and horrifyingly monstrous face. It held little comfort to see her even though she had looked flawless before; despite the clothes she wore. She scared the shit out of me now no matter how she looked in the past.

I never thought this would happen to me. I put up a feeble hand as if it would keep her back but she stalked forward anyways. I didn't move anymore for fear that it would provoke her. I knew it was just drawing out the inevitable. She slapped my hand away roughly and grabbed a fistful of my shirt. I closed my eyes and waited for the end but instead, nothing happened. I still kept my eyes shut and didn't open them. They only opened after she spoke in a voice twisted with a strange tone I hadn't heard before. It revealed her hunger with a guttural quality but I swear I could also hear sadness and regret.

"I kill because I have to. I need blood to survive. You were unfortunate enough to be my next victim," she stated. I hesitantly opened my eyes and met her ravenous gaze. She growled and yanked me closer so that her lips were at my throat. Shivers ran down my spine in terror.

"I'm sorry," she said with remorse. I stayed quiet, knowing the end was near. She froze for a fraction of a second and then bit down forcefully into my neck. My back arched from the intense pain and my muscles locked. Her hands tightened their hold on me and I found my own hands were trying to push her off but failed. It was my last survival instinct but it did no good. I briefly realized that after everything that I've done to females of all ages, it was ironic that a little girl would be my demise. Suddenly, her jaws dug deeper to tear into me further. I could feel my body go limp in her grasp and she slowly lowered me to the ground. She continued to feed off me and then pulled away. I peered at her with half closed eyes that were unable to focus. Through all that I went through, I still thought she was beautiful.

She was sitting on me with her tight fists still bunched in my shirt. She was back to how she looked before, but blood covered her mouth and chin. My blood, I reminded myself. I always wondered if people saw their life flash before their eyes but now I knew it did. My life was one big spiral into deceit and pedophilia but I loved every minute of it. I didn't blame her for doing what came naturally, even if it was shunned by humanity. I understood. She wiped blood off her face with the sleeve of her black hoodie, only cleaning off half the blood and smearing the rest.

"Who-what are you?" I managed to wheeze out in a quiet whisper. My vision was rapidly failing and the rest of my body was shutting down. Breathing became more and more difficult as my body grew heavy.

"Nothing," she replied in a voice that was uneven and cracked. A voice that was pained and scarred. A voice that, even in my dying breathes, I could tell reflected a tortured soul underneath. With that word echoing in my head, she reached out and placed her hands on the side of my head. I closed my eyes and everything disappeared with a quick but sharp twist of my neck.


End file.
